Tempermental
by ShadowDragonmoon
Summary: When Kadaj is throwing a hissy fit, of course Sephiroth has to cool him down, with the help of an unusually calm Genesis. Sephiroth/Genesis.


**Tempermental**

By: ShadowDragonmoon

**Disclaimer:** I do not, unfortunatly, own these characters. I would love to own these characters, because they are incredibly awesome characters, but I do not. They belong to Square Enix, which is probably for the best.

**Author's note: **My first finished FanFiction, something that I just kind of wrote. Not very good I know. I love this pairing though.

**Warning: **Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

(Sephiroth's POV) "Genesis! Sephiroth!" We looked toward the door, awaiting Angeal. If he was smart, he was alone. If he wasn't, we were slightly screwed. Though without any knowledge of our feelings for each other (hey, we weren't about to tell the entire company, or world, or anyone except Angeal for that matter) it would be a bit unnecessary to look at our situation and wonder if there was something more. Genesis was just massaging my back after all, reading quotes from LOVELESS. Our burley companion hurried into the room, a phone in one hand. I'd turned off all the phones in the room, hoping for a few minutes of peace, which of course, was why they'd called Angeal.

"Which one of us do you need?" I asked. I was so used to being separated from my love during work.

"Shinra wants both of you. I think. Just talk to him." Shinra was on the phone? Rather unusual for him to be calling us himself. I held out my hand, the slim phone placed easily in my palm.

"Hello, President Shinra," I said politely into the receiver.

"SEPHIROTH!" I flinch slightly, as his yell echoed through my ears.

"Yes?"

"Your son is causing trouble! Burning a building! Setting creepers on civilians! Stealing Materia! If you don't get him under control a.s.a.p. , I will have him detained!" My blood ran cold.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Where is he?"

"Sector 5. Get moving Sephiroth." The line went dead.

"Well?" Genesis asked, peering down at my curiously. I snapped the phone shut.

"Up. We've got to get moving. Kadaj is causing trouble." Genesis was half way across the room, sheathing his red rapier, and pulling on his gloves. What no one except Angeal realized, Kadaj, though my remnant, had been adopted not only by myself, but by Genesis, and though I had created him, you could almost call Genesis the mother of our 'family', though he'd probably try and kill you if you called him that. We were out the door in a minute and a half.

. . .

It was easy to find our seventeen year old son. Considering the fact that the building was still burning behind him, and he was circled by soldiers, and a few growling creepers.

"Move!" I snapped, pulling my rank, as we pushed through the waiting lower class Soldiers. They parted left and right for their general, and a 1st class Soldier, until nothing stood between our son and us but a few stone steps, and the creepers. Bright green eyes, carbon copies of my own, stared down at us, challenging us to stop him.

"Kadaj," Genesis called. I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully. If we approached, he'd set the creepers loose, his hand raised to do it. If we left, he'd cause more trouble, until he got whatever it was he wanted, or burned down the entire city. Whatever came first. We could attack him, but he'd still set the creepers loose on the other soldiers, and I didn't feel like fighting with him, someone would end up hurt. Talking would not be an option. He was in a mood, and words wouldn't pull him out of that. Not even Genesis'. If only we knew what was bothering him.

"Hello Genesis, Sephiroth." He sauntered to the edge of the steps. "Come to join me, or stop me?" He sounded so cocky and arrogant. We have got to stop spoiling him, I thought.

"Only if you make us," I told him smoothly. Ordering him around, unfortunately, didn't work when he was in a temper. Materia glowed in his arm. We had to be making him nervous. I gave Genesis a brief look, and he gave a nod. I'd get Kadaj, Genesis would clear the area. Probably call Shinra too. No. Genesis would leave that to me as well. Genesis hated talking to Shinra. I leaped into the air, over the creepers, pulling out masumane, my silver hair swinging about my face as I landed in front of Kadaj. His eyes widened in fear. He could hold off a circle of Soldier's with creepers and the threat of materia usage, but not me. If Genesis had been assisting me, he'd probably have fun. I deflected the blue flame thrown at me, before lunging forward. Kadaj dragged Souba up in time to block my blow, but buckled, caught off guard by my ferocity. A few more blows, a foot in the right place, and he lay sprawled on the ground, Souba out of reach. I placed a booted foot on his back, glancing down at Genesis. The soldiers were leaving. And Genesis seemed to be having no intentions of taking out his phone. Damn him. Of course I had to call. And be the bad parent. My red headed love, and friend, was as cunning as ever. I waited until Genesis bounded up to us, before pulling out my phone, and walking away, listening as the phone rang, leaving our reckless son in his capable hands.

"Sephiroth. Good news?" the president greeted.

"Yes. We've restrained Kadaj, the creepers are gone, and as far as I know, no one's hurt. I'm not sure we can save the building however."

"That's alright, let it burn. We can always build a new one. I'm giving you and Genesis the day off to deal with Kadaj. Do enjoy."

"Wait! I was curious. And worried.

"Yes?" Shinra asked patiently.

"How'd you know Genesis was with me?" Not that it really mattered, but I was sure no one had known he was with me.

"The fact that Angeal just went out to train with some of the 2nds instead of you two, and someone cracked a joke about Genesis wearing very feminine earrings, but the library didn't blow up. I smiled slightly.

"Perfect reasoning."

"Have a good day Sephiroth."

"You too sir." I put away my phone, and turned back to Gen and Kadaj. The silver haired boy had his face pressed into Genesis' chest. It looked like he was crying. Aqua eyes were burning, as Genesis stared at me. I gave a heavy, but silent sigh. Time to make amends.

"Kadaj, come here. Talk to me. Actually, let's walk. It's getting too hot here for my taste, and this building's going to crumble any time now." Sulking, but pushed by Genesis, Kadaj hopped down the steps, and allowed me to walk at his side.

"Hey Gen. Burn the rest of the place down will you?"

"My pleasure." We ran, as the building collapsed into a smoldering pile behind us.

"So, am I in trouble?" Kadaj asked, as we walked down the street. What a spoiled child.

"Yes. In a lot of trouble. You do realize that you got President Shinra's attention. But we'll worry about your punishment later. What's wrong?" He looked away, brooding, his own platinum hair swishing about his face.

"We just want to know. We can't make things better for you if you don't tell us. We're not mind readers after all. And you know we'll do everything in our power to make you happy again."

"I'm hungry!" Kadaj declared, ignoring Genesis and me. Goddess help us all.

. . .

(Genesis' POV) Sephiroth had given in. We were at a restaurant. Kadaj was eating, but still moody. Seph was trying hard not to sulk, but the small frown on his lips told me he was. He wanted to be a good parent, but just couldn't win with Kadaj. At least he could pull rank with me if he absolutely needed to. Which never happened. Not anymore. Not if he didn't want to find himself sleeping alone for the night. Nothing controlled Kadaj except his swinging moods. I leaned farther back into the circular booth, closing my eyes. If I believe we're all happy together, maybe the goddess will grant my wish. I hoped so. Seeing my little 'family' at odds was saddening. Seeing my barren ring finger also made me sad, but that'd only be for a little while longer I knew.

"Sir, your apple." I returned to reality to reach for the apple, glad to see it. I had always liked apples, but LOVELESS had pushed me over the edge. If only it was a Banora white. Better than nothing though. Once the waiter left, I cracked it into thirds, and offered my silver haired companions a piece each. A peace offering of sorts, even though I wasn't the one they were mad at. Matching emerald eyes stared back at me. Sephiroth's graceful, but long, and slightly calloused fingers finally found mine, the apple piece now missing. Which left Kadaj. He scowled, not wanting to give in yet. I gave him a pleading look. My adoptive son, so close my love, yet raised by both of us. Temperamental like myself, but so eager to please sometimes. He gave in and took the apple.

"Now-" I began, just to be interrupted.

"I crashed my motorcycle. It was an accident. Some idiot wouldn't get out of the way, and I knew Shinra would be mad if I ran over one of his Soldiers." Sephiroth squeezed my had. Yeah, yeah, I thought in response, I know he's as hot headed as I am some days.

"Such a fuss over such a small thing. We can get the bike fixed."

"Can we?" Joy sparked in his eyes.

"Yes," Sephiroth told him.

"If!" I said, stepping in. My turn to play the 'bad' parent. Kadaj's face fell. I ignored it. "If you apologize to President Shinra. If you help rebuild the building you destroyed. If you return the stolen materia. If you practice with the 3rds without complaint for two weeks. If you do all your chores at home without complaint. And if you get your hair trimmed, we'll get your bike fixed."

"His hair trimmed?" Sephiroth questioned.

"It's starting to look like yours, and you already spend half the morning in the bathroom brushing out the knots." The general snorted.

"You're just jealous." I laughed.

"And you're just jealous of how good I look in this ugly uniform." I got up, pulling out my wallet, and chucking my credit card on the table.

"All of the?" Kadaj asked, swallowing, as he stood up as well.

"Yes."

"Fine."

. . .

"Genesis. Do you still have Souba?"

"Yes," I answered, without looking up from LOVELESS. "Why?"

"Kadaj nearly had another meltdown before I remembered you probably had it."

"Ah. Well, I don't believe his behavior warrants the return of his sword until training first thing tomorrow morning."

"Hmm?" I looked up, giving him a look. I had the power to dictate when the lower level Soldiers would train. Understanding flooded his unusual eyes. Chuckling to himself, he sprawled out beside me on the bed. Though it was more like half on me.

"Love, you're kind of crushing my side." He didn't move. I inched out from under him, till we were side by side, then threw my arms around his shoulders, and kissed his neck, breathing in the sweet scent of his hair and skin.

"Did you know we have the rest of the day off?"

"Do we?" I asked coyly.

"Indeed. What would you like to do?"

"I can think of a few things." Like kissing him. Like flipping him over, and straddling his chest. Like kissing (okay, making out with him) until we were both gasping for air. Like peeling off his leather shirt, and trailing fingers over his musculature. Like leaning in, and whispering I loved him, and that he was one of the best things that had ever wandered into my life. Like that he had to get up tomorrow to work with the 3rds. I loved him, almost as much as I loved irritating him.


End file.
